


it was never political

by Sorariru



Series: hogwarts, its heirs, and the elements [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Sorting Hat and his magical sorting powers, hogwarts with latent elemental twist, sorting hat introspection?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:14:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24996709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorariru/pseuds/Sorariru
Summary: The Hogwarts Sorting Hat has only one duty.
Series: hogwarts, its heirs, and the elements [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1809541
Kudos: 2





	it was never political

What the Sorting Hat was asking for was values the student believes in. It is tasked with the vital job of seeking a child's values and work their inner core of elemental magic.

The elemental aspect of a magic core has been dulled over the years. The hall was graced with numerous elemental magic, but never the elements themselves. But it was in the students, the whole time. There are reasons why students can easily access one branch of magic to another.

That was how the Founders built it, for children to understand their astounding control over nature. However, it becomes diluted and it turned into just energy. Just Magic convoluted by wands.

Salazar was prominent for wielding water as a second limb. 

Rowena was famous for using her airy steps to escape another raid.

Helga was popular for her luscious forestry and its protection around Hogwarts. 

Godric was known for borrowing the power of the sun to serve justice. 

Their recognition becomes traits and becomes the foundation for the houses. The Sorting Hat's purpose changes as thousands of students shift magic. However, it was never political. The Hat was simply a hat appointed to a duty once a year, it does not learn politics on the corner of the Headmaster’s Office. Every Sort was a bestowal of blessing and protection. 

Slytherins were close to the Black Lake so Salazar's magic could wave them off to safety. 

Ravenclaw's dorm had a whole stained movable window for a wall, not to let the light in for easy reading, but for easy escape into the sky when it comes to worse.

Hufflepuff's doors lead to the Forbidden Forest and the Kitchen, both exits bunched with vines so it can lash out and keep out any enemy who dares to touch its kin. 

Gryffindors were in a tower, the closest to the sun to burn away the nemesis shadowing the school.  
Yet none had noticed, but the Sorting Hat will always know. Will always bestow protection for the children who will wield the magic of nature.

Sorting is not a social event to know your political standing in the society. 

The Sorting is the blessing Magic has given to a child. 

May these children face little to no risks in the future, the hat tells Hogwarts before letting itself swallow the chatter of its new students and the Deputy Headmistress to whisk it back to the Headmaster's Office.


End file.
